thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck
Duck, previously Montague, is a Great Western tank engine who works on The Little Western. Bio Adventures on Rails Duck worked at Paddington until 1955 when he was brought to Sodor to help with the workload. When Diesel visited the Island, he was made look bad, and sent to Edward's Station for a while. However, after an accident, the Fat Controller told him him he could return, and sent Diesel packing. When Diesel returned years later, he was not happy, especially after he caused trouble at the Harbour. Persona Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss, and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy, and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends, and help others see the error of their ways. He has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo, and the Scottish twins. Basis Duck is a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0PT with added sand boxes. Livery In Adventures on Rails, he is painted GWR green with red lining and black wheels. He has a plaque with the number 5741 on his cab, and "GWR" printed in yellow on either sides of his tanks. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 11 - Duck the Great Western Engine and Dennis' Visit. *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again, Bowled Out, and Centenary of the Skarloey Railway. *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity, Toad Stands By, Bulgy, and New Friends, Old Enemies. *Season 14 - Edward to the Rescue (cameo), and Dirty Tricks (cameo) *Season 15 - Donald and the Lost Tarpulin, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Edward and Rocky, Bert's Troublesome Day and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special (cameo), Wildfire (cameo), and Best Dressed Engine (cameo) Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races (cameo), Stuck in the Mud, Winston and the Signal, Improper Engines (mentioned), The Crashing Kipper, The Wrong Way, Harvey Goes Fishing, Oliver and the Snowstorm (does not speak), Butch's Chase (does not speak), and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Frozen Points, The Early Whirlybird, Fergus the Generator (cameo), Quack!, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Miniature Engines, Mike and James, Gordon and the Sharp Bend, Hiro and the Express, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels (mentioned), Sidney Helps Out Specials: *Thomas and Percy Stories of Sodor *Season 1 - Branchline Disaster, Bear and the Express, Streamlined Sodor, Slip Coaches Trivia *Unlike most characters in the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. *Duck has sand boxes, whilst most of his class doesn't. Gallery DucktakesCharge8.png BuzzBuzz34.png Donald'sDuck79.png BowledOut27.png ByeGeorge!49.png ScaredyEngines32.png TobyHadaLittleLamb28.png|Duck with a snowplough TheSpotlessRecord52.png Duckseason10.jpg|Duck in a tenth season song. GordonTakesaShortcut34.png Henry'sHero16.png|Duck in CGI Category:North Western Railway Category:Characters